


Forget Your Problems

by fairylytical



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylytical/pseuds/fairylytical
Summary: Cronus broke up with Damara, him and Roxy talk about their problems outside the club.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora & Roxy Lalonde, Cronus Ampora/Damara Megido, Cronus Ampora/Roxy Lalonde, Damara Megido/Rufioh Nitram, Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 3





	Forget Your Problems

Cronus sighed, glancing at his phone. No messages, not one. He knew he shouldn't be texting her like this, but damn it, being single like this was torture- 

*cronus began pestering Damara*  
*cronus*: hey dam? are you busy?  
*cronus*: i knowv wve're on a break or wvhatevwer rn  
*cronus*: do you wvanna talk or some shit? havwe dinner or something?  
*cronus*: let me knowv  
*cronus*: text me back or wvhatevwer  
*cronus ceased pestering Damara*

Shoving his phone into his back pocket, Cronus sighed once more and took a drag of his cigarette, the grey smoke puffed into the air. He had planned on quitting, but sometimes he found himself slipping into a quick puff at a club, like today. The music was too loud and so were the drunks, and the rumors? Oh the rumors... he was more than aware Damara was out in a bathroom stall here hooking up with Rufioh, enough people had told him. Did it hurt?  
Kinda yeah- his crush on Damara had always been persistent, their dates lead to a "relationship" but apart from that? Really, Cronus had just been used to get back at Rufioh. And this break they were on? It felt more like a split.

A 5 foot something girl suddenly stumbled out the door just across from Cronus. She sighed and pulled off her heels, rubbing her feet in pain. Looking up at Cronus, she pointed to his cigarette. "Mind if I have one?" 

He handed her the packet, the girl swooping up one and returned the box. "Thanks dude," she placed it in her mouth, not lighting the fag. The two stood in silence for a moment, before Cronus spoke up. "So how's your evening darlin'?" 

She huffed, and replied "Been better, my best friend is making out with his boyfriend, my other best friend hates us all and I broke up with my ex about a month ago," she rolled her eyes, shifting the unlit cigarette to the other side of her mouth, "So here I am, drinking away my problems, I don't like smoking by the way, I like holding them in my mouth. I quit a few years back." 

"Damn that's rough, I'm sorry-" Cronus knew it didn't sound that sincere, but he meant it. She shrugged again. "It's whatever, you know? I came here for a good time but hey, I get to talk to a cute guy at least~ I'm joking, not that you aren't cute, just... don't get the wrong idea, please. Name's Roxy. What brings you out here anyway?" Crossing her arms and ankles, Roxy leant on the wall, her face downcast. Cronus stood from his side and leant next to her. "Don't worry about it doll, Cronus. I came here to also drink away my problems, but turns out my ex is fucking her ex in the bathroom," he took one more drag and crushed his cigarette on the floor. "We're meant to be on a break, but it's the fourth break the past three months. Might as well be a split." Roxy nodded in agreement. 

"Absolutely dude. You deserve better than that."

"Yeah, I know-"

They stood in silence for a moment. 

"I should probably get back to my friends, don't want them to worry about me." Roxy stood up, leaning down to pick her shoes up.

"Wait," Cronus couldn't help himself call out, Roxy turning. He grabbed a pen out of his inside pocket, reached for Roxy's hand and quickly scribbled some characters. "My number. I know you're not interested in that right now, but if you need a friend..." he trailed off, not wanting to make the situation awkward. The smaller one smiled, and leant up to place her lips upon the others. It was brief, but sweet, maybe it was the alcohol, Cronus couldn't tell. 

"Thank you."


End file.
